


【授权翻译/Destiel/DC/14设定】何不沉溺颓靡？by nyonya_laura

by Cynthia0211



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14AU, 14丁卡, 14丁很渣, M/M, 丁攻卡受, 占有欲强的14丁, 口交, 嗑药乱性, 堕落小卡, 嫉妒的14丁, 小卡很惨, 操纵者14丁, 滥用药物, 粗口, 粗暴性爱, 肛交, 药物上瘾, 虐待关系, 酒后乱性, 露骨的语言
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia0211/pseuds/Cynthia0211
Summary: 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/7676548。警告：主要就是14丁很渣，非常渣，想清楚了再看。
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Endverse Castiel & Endverse Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	1. 这是一个烂透的未来

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why the hell not bury myself in decadence?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676548) by [nyonya_laura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyonya_laura/pseuds/nyonya_laura). 



何不沉溺颓靡？by  
nyonya_laura  
Zachariah派Dean到未来五年后，让他看看对Micheal说不的后果。他知道了这个世界会变成什么样子，Sam和Bobby，还有他和Cas会变成什么样子。

第一章 这是一个烂透的未来

有人在敲他小屋的门，Dean不需要睁眼就知道谁站在门口。

他躺在床上，真心觉得疲倦。他这一天过得糟透了，他需要一点私人时间，片刻的宁静……然而，很明显，Cas不愿意给他这个。他甚至在转身看Cas走进来的那扇门之前就已经感到不满了。

Cas对他露出微笑，Dean看到他的瞳孔因为嗑药而涣散，并不感到吃惊。

Cas走到他的床边，当他在床垫边上坐下，Dean感到自己有点紧张。他今天没有心情跟Cas，或者跟任何人。Dean靠在床头板上，什么也没说。有一会儿，他们只是对视。

Cas盯着他。“Dean，你看起来压力很大。你还好吗?”Castiel问。

Dean被那个问题弄得很烦躁。是的，他压力很大，因为管理营地并不容易。他要对无数的事情负责，永远做不完。当然，也有一些同伴在那里支持他，帮助他，比如Risa和Chuck，但是，当坏事 发生的时候，每个人都看着他寻求领导，然而，他怎么知道什么是最好的呢?

不过，有时候Dean确实觉得自己干得不错。有时候，他真的觉得自己仍然在保护人们，拯救他们。好像他在改变这个世界，至少对住在营地里的部分人来说……但是，另一方面，这不过是一天天没有变化的苦痛。

今天非常倒霉。事实上，完全可以用灾难来形容。他和几个人出去拿补给，像往常一样，他们的生活必需品和食物都快完了，所以必须这样做。他们迫切需要更多物资。但这一切都错了。他们被一群该死的Croats袭击了，他的两个人被杀死了。糟糕透顶。尽管Dean和他们并不是那么亲近，但他的情绪还是比长时间以来的任何时候都要低落。

Dean想知道Cas整天都在做什么。他非常肯定，答案要么是毒品，要么是性，或者两者兼而有之。

Dean气冲冲地简单回答道。“艰难的一天。”

作为回应，Cas立刻在床上向他靠近了一点，把手放在Dean的大腿上。“是的，我听说了。我听到这个很难过，Dean。”他脸上带着同情的表情说。

Dean什么也没说。

然后，Cas笑了笑，慢慢地靠近了他。“也许…你最好放松一下身心?”他说。

Dean转了转眼睛，看着Cas放在腿上的手。Cas以前经常这么做，他一直很喜欢，因为……这就像他们的肩膀接触，但不知何故更亲密。每当Cas这么做的时候，Dean都会把Cas的手包起来。

但是，那是以前。

Dean会意地笑了，不过语调仍然冷酷。“这就是你来这儿的原因吗?”。

“…”

“你是来帮我放松的?真的？”

Castiel耸耸肩。“Dean，我来是因为我听说今天事故发生了……我只是想看看你是否还好。也许我能帮你。”Cas脸上露出真诚的表情。Dean几乎忍不住翻白眼。不知怎么的，Cas听起来是那么纯洁无辜。然而，Dean非常清楚地知道，Cas并不是这样的。

他真的想帮忙吗?那当然不错…然而，有点太晚了。就像Cas总是有点太迟一样。有了Cas，情况总是这样，当Dean需要他的时候，他从来没有出现过。就像今天一样，如果Cas能妈的远离酒精和毒品一小会儿，他就能帮上大忙了。他本可以和他们一起进行补给行动，但他再也不去帮忙了。相反，Cas更愿意呆在营地里，做一些上帝才知道的鬼事。真他妈的没用…然后，每当Cas听说事情变糟了，他就会来找Dean帮忙。但到那时，损害已经造成。这是令人沮丧的。他已经变成了一个懒惰的狗屎，不再做任何有用的事情。Dean对Cas很反感。

Dean冷笑,笑了起来。“Cas，如果你真的想帮忙，你可以和我们一起去。但是你完全没有这个意愿。”他说，试图缓和自己的沮丧和愤怒。

Cas低下头，把手抽了回去。他立刻露出羞愧和内疚的样子。

“对不起，你是对的，我应该和你一起去。”

“是的,你应该。我希望你的狂欢派对，或者你今天做的任何事都是值得的。”Dean大声说道。

“Dean,我不是……”

“闭嘴，我才不在乎呢。“Dean打断了对方。然而，问题是，他确实在乎。也许吧。他虽然不承认，但一想到Cas和别人在一起，他就会起一身鸡皮疙瘩。他总是认为Cas是他一个人的，虽然他们关系并非如此，但这种感觉从未真正改变过。

这种感觉超越了嫉妒。自从他认识了Cas，甚至在他们有更深层关系之前，他就把Cas当成自己的了。他一直是他的天使，尽管他们之间发生了许多变化，但那种不合时宜的占有欲并没有改变。  
Cas轻轻地摇了摇头。“Dean，你知道我并不是真的想要别人。别人对我没有任何意义，我不在乎别人。”Cas轻声说，然后他稍微向前倾了倾身子。“我只想要你，而且……我希望你没事。我不喜欢看到你这样。”

Cas用他那双大大的，似乎能够穿透灵魂的蓝眼睛看着他，那神情看上去几乎像是恳求，那双曾经迷人的眼睛，似乎它们现在也失去了某种光彩。并不是说他们不如以前漂亮了，只是Dean对Cas的看法变了很多。Dean现在对他有了不同的看法。不知怎么的，Dean过去喜欢Cas的一切，都被他们一起经历的一切挫折蒙上了阴影。

当他没有得到任何回应时，Cas继续。“我只要你，Dean。让我帮你。”Cas补充道，然后他把手放到Dean的胸前，开始温柔地亲吻他的脖子。

现在Cas离他很近了，Dean突然闻到他身上的味道。Cas充斥着酒精、毒品和性交的气味，尽管这一切对他来说并不奇怪，Dean还是感到有点震惊。他甚至不知道最让他烦恼的是什么，也许是性……但更重要的是，这证明了Cas说他只想要他完全是一派胡言。Dean怒喝道。“是的，当然，你只想要我。因为你没有和营地里面一半的人上过床”

“Dean- - - - - -”

“你是个婊子，每个人都知道，包括我，所以你不必假装。”Dean冷笑了一声，Cas立刻退了回去。他看起来很受伤，但Dean发现他一点儿不在乎。

“假装?”

“是的,假装。”Dean咆哮道。“我的意思是，真的，你不必表现得好像只有我，只有你想要的我。因为我们都知道有一个人对你来说是远远不够的，不是吗?”

Cas只是看向别处，什么也没说。

“看在上帝的份上，Cas，你他妈的给我冷静下来，或者让我一个人呆着。Dean咆哮着站起来，开始走出小屋。

他只是需要离开那里。

虽然他现在拒绝了Cas，但也有一些时候他会让步，只接受Cas提供的内容。有时，他想要——需要它，但现在不是这样的时候。今天，他只是感到恶心和愤怒，想要离Cas越远越好。

外面又黑又静，Dean在营地里漫无目的地徘徊。过了一段时间，当他觉得自己已经受够了的时候，他开始朝自己的小屋走去，希望Cas会消失。

然而，在半路上，他注意到所有的破车都停在那块地上，而且都烂掉了。这是奇怪的;没有人在那里闲逛。于是，Dean悄悄靠近了一些，然后他看到黑斑羚旁边站着一个人……他的黑斑羚。Dean认不出那是谁，因为外面太黑了，但他肯定那不是营地里的人。他们不会半夜才来。营地里没有一个人来过这里。因此，Dean从地上抓起他所能找到的最大的一块砖头，尽可能悄无声息地走到那人跟前，然后用砖头砸中了那人的头。

这很奇怪，让人难以置信，真的难以置信，但坐在他面前的那个被锁链锁住，昏迷不醒的家伙完全是他自己的翻版。什么。鬼。Dean完全不知道发生了什么事。

他们在营地的总部，Dean正在收拾他的行李袋，这时他的复制品醒了。“这到底是怎么回事?”他呻吟着，满脸惊讶地环顾四周。

然后看了看他戴着手铐的右手腕，然后立即开始扯那个手铐。

“我才应该是应该问这个问题的人，你不觉得吗?”Dean反问道。

“听着，伙计，我不是变形者，也不是恶魔，不是什么怪物，好吗?”

Dean知道。他在这名男子昏迷的时候对他进行了各种测试，但是没有任何结果。他对那些都没有反应，圣水，银刀，都没用。然而，这个人仍然有很多需要解释。“是的,我知道。你不在的时候我都试过了。”Dean说。“银子，盐，圣水——什么都没用。但你知道好笑的是什么吗?你带着我身上带着的开锁刀、切盒刀和弹簧刀。你想解释一下吗?哦对了，还有，嗯，为什么我们长得一样?”

复制体叹了口气。“一定是Zachariah……那个混蛋把我从床上拽起来，把我扔到了五年以后。他解释道，听起来有点恼火和困惑。

Dean需要一点时间来理解。“你来自- - - - - -”

“2009年,是的。”他的替身替他说完了。

这很奇怪，但并不是完全没有可能。他不会放过做这样的事的Zachariah。Dean仍然需要一段时间来完全接受，但他理解了，他选择相信它是事实。然后，他意识到了一些事情。如果Zachariah还在过去的自己的生活中，也许他可以与他联系……也许他能尝试把自己交出去。也许还不算太晚。“他在哪里?我想和他谈谈。”因此，他一边说着，一边走进过去的自己，试图掩饰他突然而来的绝望感。

“我……不知道。”但是他的过去只说了这一句。  
“哦，你不知道。”Dean沮丧地重复。

“不，我不知道。他过去的回答，现在听起来也同样沮丧。“听着，我只想回到我那该死的一年，好吗?”他大声回答。

Dean叹了口气。听上去这真的不是这个人的问题，再说，他也无能为力。然而，问题是，这个人出现在营地里。如果他真的要留下来，Dean需要确保他不是一个威胁。他需要确定，这家伙只是他2009年的一个旧版本。“好吧…如果你是我，那就告诉我一些只有我知道的事情。他问到。

他的复制品似乎想了一会儿，然后他笑了。“Rhonda Hurley，那时我们19岁。她让我们试穿她的内裤。粉红色，滑溜溜的。但是你懂的，我们竟然有点喜欢。”

有那么一会儿，Dean感到很震惊。他没有料到会有人提醒他这件事，然而，这确实是只有他才知道的事情。“满分。”他说。尽管如此，他还是想知道更多。“所以…什么，Zach把你扔到这来看看情况有多糟?”他问。

另一个迪恩耸了耸肩。“我猜…Croatoan病毒,对吧?这就是他们想要我看的结局?”

Dean点了点头。

“Sam呢?他过去的自己皱着眉头问。

再一次，他被提到了一个以为不会再想的问题。

关于Rhonda Hurley的提醒并没有伤害到Dean，但这次绝对威力巨大。Sam……营地里知道Sam的人不多，但知道的人都知道不该提他。即使面对着Cas，他也很久没提起Sam了，这到不是说他们谈得太多了……

不过，他还是想起了Sam。很多东西。他的弟弟一直在脑海里挥之不去。

Dean没能保护他……

Dean想起这件事就像胸口被捅了一刀。

“在底特律的决战。据我所知，Sam没能挺过来。”他说，很高兴他成功地控制住了自己的感情。

“你没跟他在一起?”他过去的自我问道，看上去很困惑。

“不。”Dean一饮而尽。“不，我和Sam，我们已经五年没说过话了。”

Dean看着他过去的自己，他现在正皱着眉头。他听到这个消息显得很不安。“我们从来没有试图找到他?”

Dean耸耸肩。“我们还有其他人要担心。”他这样说，尽量装出若无其事的样子。  
然后Dean拿起他的包，往肩上一甩，转身就走。他不能再谈论这件事了，他需要离开那里。

“你要去哪里?”

"我得去办点事。"  
“哇。你要把我丢在这里吗?”

“是的。我的营地里满是焦虑的有创伤的幸存者，他们的头上笼罩着天启的阴霾。他们最不需要就是来看一遍这个版本的《天生一对》，所以你还是被锁起来比较好。”

“好吧…好吧。可以。但你没必要把我铐起来。过去版本的他请求到，但Dean没有采取任何行动来放开他，只是走到门口。

“噢,来吧。你不相信自己?”

“不。绝对不是。Dean回答道，然后走出门去。

哇……他变成了这样一个混蛋。Dean可以理解，看上去过去的几年对他自己来说不容易。然而，这真的不重要，因为在他知道所有屁事之前，他就会离开这里。他并不打算长期呆在这里。毕竟，他有很多事情要做。Dean在从地板上拔出一颗钉子，在其帮助之下，很快就把手从手铐里钻了出来。他走出小屋，在与Chuck相遇后，他发现Cas在营地的某个地方。他的解决方案是，让Cas可以把他送回去，然后他很快就会回去，忘记这一切。

然而，他确实想知道为什么他未来的自己没有告诉他Cas在这里，没有直接把他送到Cas那里去。毕竟，那家伙似乎是最不希望他在这地方逗留的人。

当他到达查克指示他去的小屋时，Dean走上了楼梯。这是附近最大的小屋之一，他拨开串珠挂帘，小心地朝房间里窥视。令Dean惊讶的是，他发现Cas并不是独自一人。他从来没有想过天使是一个这样受欢迎的人。他竟然在这里，和其他几个人一起，不知为何地坐在地板上。然而，令他吃惊的还不止这些。那种音乐和味道……Dean很难相信这就是Cas住的小屋。

他看起来也很不一样。他似乎已经脱去了平常的衣服，穿着一套嬉皮士衣服。

当Cas注意到他站在门口时，天使朝他微笑并眨了眨眼，这更加古怪了。这究竟他妈的怎么回事?然而，这远没有Cas几秒钟后的话那么奇怪。准备好狂欢了吗?狂欢?Dean绝对是耳朵出了问题，对吧? 然而，很明显，这些女人只是同意了，然后立即起身离开了。他们走后，Cas站了起来，背对着他，伸了个可爱的懒腰。  
Dean很困惑。“你是什么，嬉皮士吗?”Dean问，仍然被这一切惊呆了。他听到Cas叹息了一声。  
“我还以为你不会再试图给我贴标签了。”他说。  
太好了。Cas以为他就是未来的他……  
“Cas，我们得谈谈。”他想解释一下。  
Cas转过身来，出于某种原因，他看上去有点生气。“为什么?我以为我得让你一个人待着?现在你来找我?你不是应该在执行任务吗?”

“不,我不是。听着，我需要和你谈谈。”  
Castiel怒喝道。“Dean，还有什么好说的? 你昨晚清楚地表明了你对我的看法，所以别担心，我不会再打扰你了。”  
这太奇怪了。Cas似乎在以一种Dean没有见过的方式烦躁不已。Cas一直都很冷静和有智慧，但他现在一点也不冷静，Dean甚至不知道他为什么这么生气。

然而，很明显，Cas和他未来的自己有一些问题，Dean不禁好奇他们为什么争吵。  
“你在说什么?”他问。  
Cas突然看起来更伤心而不是生气。“算了吧。”他轻轻地说，摇了摇头。

“嗯。好吧……”

“你需要我做什么，Dean?”

Dean有点为这个家伙感到难过，他想要帮助他，但是他知道即使问题是在他和Cas之间，它们不是这个他和这个Cas之间。这不关他的事，再说，他来这里是为了回到他自己的时代。这才是最重要的。

“Cas，听着，我知道这听起来很奇怪，但我不是你的Dean。”他最后说，不

知道是否有更好的表达方式。“我是2009年来的，Zachariah把我带到这里，让我明白，如果我一直对Micheal说不，这个世界会变得多么糟糕。”  
Cas打量了他一会儿。“有意思。”他最后说到。  
Dean没有料到他会有这样的反应，他本以为会遭到怀疑，甚至是当头一棒，但没想到会“有趣”。“哦，是啊，真他妈吸引人。”因此他讥讽地说。“现在。你为什么不扇动你的天使翅膀，带我回到我的时代上呢?”  
这让Cas大声笑了起来，但不知怎的，他觉得对方的笑容很勉强，Dean有点不安。  
“我希望我能，呃，系好我的翅膀，但是对不起，这事儿没得商量。”Cas接着说。  
Dean皱起了眉头。他不理解。为什么Cas不能照他说的做?他是一位天使，以前曾派遣过他。为什么他现在不能再做一次?

Dean盯着Cas。他的行为很奇怪，就像……

“你喝醉了？”Dean问。  
“嗯,一般来说,是的。”Cas笑着说。

然而，Dean没有笑。对他来说，这种情况一点也不可笑。“你究竟怎么了?”他问，现在开始感到有点担心了。  
“生活。”这就是Cas的全部回复。  
Dean消化了一会儿。“你想详细说说吗?”然后他进一步追问。  
Castiel叹了口气。“我不知道，这需要一段时间。”他说。

“嗯，显然我又没有地方可去……”他说，这是事实;他现在已经没有办法回去了，因为他发现Cas不能把他带回去。他想他现在所能做的就是等待，直到Zachariah满意，把他扔回去。

所以，他不妨听听他们将来会发生什么事。对吧?

Cas坐在了地板上，Dean也坐了下来。他在Cas旁边坐了下来，两人都靠在床边。

Cas苦笑了一下。“我……甚至不知道从哪里开始。”

“嗯…我和Sam刚刚分开了。之后发生了什么?Dean问，试图给Cas一个起点。  
“啊,是的。你们闹掰了，几个月后，Sam向路西法说了同意。Dean难以相信这一点，而且知道Sam会这么做，心里很难受。他为什么！Dean必须知道原因。

“为什么?”于是他问Cas。“他为什么要那么做?”

Castiel耸耸肩。“我不知道，Dean。我们都不明白他为什么要这么做，但是……他说了,YES。你很沮丧。然而，你并没有太多的时间来处理这个问题，因为不久之后病毒就爆发了。他摇了摇头。“一切都混乱不堪…”

“那些天使呢?”他们什么也没做吗?”

Castiel咧嘴笑了起来。“他们走了。”

“什么! ?”

“我能说什么呢，他们就丢下一切走了。让路西法为所欲为，地球陷入灾难。”

“那你呢，Cas?你留下来了？”

“是的，我——我认为留下来是对的。我以为我能帮你，而你刚刚失去了Sam……我也不能离开你。”他停顿了一下。“我只是没想到我的能力会完全消失。这是意料之外的，但是…我适应了。我们和鲍比一起开始运转这个营地，这是件好事。我们帮助了许多人。”Cas笑了，Dean心想，这真的是他第一次看到Cas露出真诚的微笑。

“你把我所知道的一切都教给了我，而我们——”Cas话还没说完，脸上的笑容就消失了。“有一段时间，一切都很好——我们都很好。但有一天，一切都变糟了。”

“发生了什么事?”

“在一次逃亡中，我们遭到了Croats的袭击——他们人太多了，我们几乎没能逃脱。那天我们失去了Bobby。”

Dean闭上眼睛，这太可怕了。他已经在想为什么Bobby不在身边。

“Dean，它把你压垮了。我的腿受伤了，好几个星期下不了床。我并不为此感到骄傲，但从那时开始我开始嗑药，然后我基本变得没用了。”

“这就是我们争吵的原因。“Dean总结道。  
“嗯…是的。完全正确。”Cas回答，但他听起来有些犹豫，好像他没有告诉他全部实情。  
“嗯…伙计，这是一个烂透了的未来。”他说。  
Castiel笑了。“和我说说你的感想？”

有那么一会儿，他们都沉默了，Dean一直看着Cas，他看上去和未来的他自己很不一样，如此脆弱但不知道原因。Dean不喜欢他的样子;他看上去很颓唐，很明显，所有的笑容都只是表面现象的一部分。  
Dean为他感到难过，不知怎么就感到内疚。Cas最后变成这样难道不是他的错吗?  
“对不起Cas。我很抱歉发生了这样的事。”他说，尽管他不确定自己到底是在为什么道歉。他只是觉得他必须这么做。

他的道歉使Cas抬起头来。“什么?”他困惑地说。

“我说…”

“是的，我听见了。对不起，只是——你通常不向我道歉。  
“啊…是的，我注意到我变成了一个混蛋。”  
Castiel笑了。我认为他有权这么做，他经历了很多。”Castiel评论道。

Dean皱起了眉头。“好吧，你也一样，Cas。和…我不能责怪你想要一些发泄，即使方式是毒品或狂欢。顺便说一句，你们两个都很不像以前了。”  
Castiel笑了。“是的，我想我和你的Cas很不一样，是吧?”  
Cas称他过去的自己为“你的Cas”，这让人觉得有点奇怪，但Dean却不加理会。这不是重要的。  
Dean笑了。“你确实是，但话又说回来，我也一定很不一样了吧?”  
“是的。”Castiel点点头。“但是……这是一个很好的不同。”他带着Dean无法理解的表情说到。然后，Cas又低下了头。  
有那么一会儿，他们什么都没说，Dean忍不住盯着Cas, Cas低头看着他的手。这次谈话使他感到很难受，他对这个Cas很同情。现在看着他，他一点也不像他所认知里那个无所不能的天使。Dean可以看出这个版本的Cas非常迷失。

他想知道未来的自己怎么会让这种事情发生。Cas变成这个的时候他在哪里?他想他一定是忙着管理营地，但还是……这可是Castiel。出于某种原因，Dean很想安慰他，但说实话，他不知道该怎么做。此外，他还没来得及做任何事情，就听到大门打开和以及汽车开进营地的声音。

他未来的自己回来了。


	2. 我喜欢从前的你

Dean被粗暴地推进小屋，然后未来的他关上了身后的门。   
“你究竟想搞什么鬼!?”他未来的自己愤怒地问。   
然而，Dean也感到不安。因为，在他和Cas简短交谈之后，他走了出去，尽管Cas告诉他最好不要随意走动。他原打算远离人们的视线，就像他未来的自己所希望的那样。但是，他看到未来的他毫不犹豫一枪杀了一个人，这一切发生得太突然了，Dean本想警告那个家伙，但为时已晚。   
后来，他未来的自己解释说，那个家伙，他的名字叫Yeager，已经感染了Croatoan病毒。但仍然，这么做仍然是不对的，让人胆寒，最骇人的是那冷血的一枪，他在他自己的脸上几乎看不出一丝情感。   
但未来的自己现在不像之前那样了，他看上去被惹怒了， “你搞什么鬼！”  
“你冷血地杀了一个人!” Dean反击到。  
“我已经向你解释过了，其中一个Croats感染了耶格尔。  
Dean皱起了眉头。“你怎么知道的?”   
“因为经过了这几年后，我知道了。这个人半小时前就开始出现症状了，没过多久他就会变异。我看不出告诉一个好人这个消息有什么意义。”  
Dean被未来自己的言行吓住了。他知道别无选择，只能杀了那家伙，但他的做法仍然是错误的。

“告诉他一个坏消息?””他重复道。“你只是在你自己的人民面前把他杀了! 你不觉得他们会害怕吗?”  
他未来的自己只是耸肩。“这是2014年。杀死几个Croats，大家都司空见惯。和我那该死的克隆体对骂，那才会把他们吓坏呢。”   
“好吧，听着——”他开始说，想解释说他原本不想被人看见。   
“不,你听着。这不是属于你的时间。这是我的。你不能做决定。我做的事。所以，我说呆在家里，你就呆在家里。”  
“好了,伙计。我很抱歉。听着，我一点不想惹你，以及故意毁坏我俩关系，但这真的是个古怪的周末，我猜我还没有适应。”他说，试图退步，他不想进一步惹火未来自己，所以他希望道歉能有所帮助。   
他的未来版本有点不耐烦。“有话赶紧说。”   
“你的任务到底是什么?”Dean 好奇地问。  
他未来的自己掏出了一把枪，他立刻认出那是柯尔特枪。   
”柯尔特枪。这个之前在哪里?”   
”它无处不在。他们一直在移动它的位置。我花了五年，但是…我终于找到了。现在，我终于可以杀死恶鬼了。”他自信地说。   
这听上去很奇怪，他自己的计划也完全一样:找到柯尔特枪，杀死Lucifer。然而，从另一个人的嘴里听到这个计划让Dean意识到它听起来是多么的疯狂，杀死魔鬼不可能那么容易。然而，再一次，似乎没有很多可供选择的余地。尽管如此，听到他要花他妈的五年时间才能找到那该死的东西还是很让人沮丧。   
“你要杀魔鬼?” 

“是的。”

“你有什么计划吗?”   
他未来的自己笑了一下，“事实上，我有。”他边说边向门口走去。“待在这儿，我要去开会。”   
（14Dean 视角）  
Dean站在门廊上。他足足犹豫了一分钟。   
起初，Cas总是去参加会议。他从来没有错过一次，甚至不需要邀请，他永远就在那儿。像往常一样在他身边。但是，这种情况已经不复存在了。自从Cas受伤和他们数次的争吵之后，Cas就开始翘掉会议，而当他出现的时候，他也不做任何贡献。Cas可能意识到他对此并不高兴，所以没过多久他就不再费心来了。Dean也不再请他来了。然而……今天的会议不同以往，这一次不仅仅是关于补给或突袭，这一次实际上很重要。出于某种原因，他只是想让Cas在那里。   
Dean深吸了一口气，然后拨开珠帘走了进来。   
Cas正在看什么东西，但当他听到Dean走进来时，他抬起头来。   
“Dean”。   
Dean走得更远了。他环顾四周，惊奇地发现这儿没有毒品和酒精。Castiel看上去冷静。Dean对此有点惊讶，因为几乎每次走进这间小屋，这位前天使都像是嗑嗨了或是喝醉了。

“听着，我知道你很生气，我真的试图阻止他，但是……”   
Cas抱歉地看着他。Dean皱起了眉头。阻止谁?   
“你……试图阻止他?”他问。“等等，你没说错吧，Cas?别告诉我是你把他从手铐里放出来的。他生气地说。  
Castiel瞪大了眼。“手铐?Dean，我不知道你在说什么。”他停顿了一下。“等等。你用手铐铐他?”   
“是的。我想把他关起来。我不希望他到处乱跑，把大家都弄糊涂。”Dean气冲冲地说。   
“噢,好。我不知道他是怎么逃出来的。我发誓，Dean，他突然出现在我的小屋里，然后——”  
“然后？”  
“我们只是…聊天”。  
”聊天。”Dean重复。“你到底对他说了什么?”  
“嗯。我把一切都告诉他了。发生了什么…我们是怎么来到这里的。”  
Dean看上  
“又咋啦?他想知道。你不能怪他好奇。”Castiel说。  
“你告诉他我们的事了吗?”Dean问。  
Cas把目光移开。“不，我没提到，我猜这不是很重要的事。”

“很好，因为它确实不重要。”他说。“让我们就这样，好吗?”  
“当然,Dean。”Cas立即回答。  
Dean想，至少Cas还是听他的话的。   
“那么，你还需要什么吗?”  
“什么?”  
“你在这里。”Castiel说。  
“哦,对了，十五分钟后有个会议，很重要。你会去吗?”他问。  
“我——呃,是的。我会的。” 尽管Castiel看上去很困惑，他还是这么说到。  
他爽快的答应使Dean有点吃惊。“你会吗?”  
“是的,Dean。我知道我不是经常去那里，但是也很想帮忙。你说这很重要，对吗?”   
“没错。”   
Castiel笑了。"而且，我得承认，我也很想听听你这次又想出了什么疯狂的计划。"   
Dean忍不住微笑了，他走出去之前说。“回见。”   
Cas确实出现了。他准时到了，坐在对面的椅子上，把脚搁在桌子上，就好像他是这里的主人似的。  
当所有人都到场后，Dean把计划告诉了他们，并向他们简要介绍了情况，他不禁瞄了瞄Cas。这个前天使们似乎听得很认真。

Dean把枪放在桌子上。   
“这是吗?柯尔特?”Risa问。  
“如果有什么东西能杀死Lucifer，那就是它了。”他答道。   
“那么，我们有什么能找到路西法的东西吗?”Risa又问。   
Dean已经开始忍不住觉得生气了，Risa很能干，也很聪明，不过，见鬼，她真的好烦人。他想知道她是不是故意这样挑战自己的权威。  
不过，虽然她有时很惹人烦，还挺自作聪明，但Dean还是有点感激她的帮助。Dean需要她的时候，她总是挺身帮忙。自从有了Risa之后，Dean就把她当作Cas的替代者，当作他的副手。她比别人更聪明。不过，和她谈恋爱确实不是个好主意。和她的关系没有很好地结束是理所应当的，不过这可能全怪他。   
Dean叹了口气。“我们不必去找路西法。我们知道他在哪。”他说。“我们上周抓到的那个恶魔，是大坏蛋的随从之一，他知道。”   
“所以，一个魔鬼告诉你撒旦会在哪里，你就相信了吗?”她问。Dean笑了。  
“哦，相信我，他没有撒谎。”他很有自信。   
“你怎么知道的?”Risa又问。   
Dean转了转眼睛，正准备呵斥对方时，Cas突然说话了。  
“恐怕我们这位无畏的领袖在了解真相的艺术方面受过太多的训练。”他笑着说。  
然而，他过去的自己似乎一点也不觉得好笑。“酷刑?”他无理取闹地问。  
“哦，哇，我们——我们又开始用酷刑了。不,那，那挺好的。非常经典。”他讽刺地说。  
他过去的自己几乎是带着批判的眼光看着他。Dean不禁感到愤怒，就像，这个垃圾有什么资格评判自己？他根本不知道这里的生活是什么感受，在这里，有些事情是必须去做的，而其结果总是证明他方法的正确性。他又不是为了取乐而折磨恶魔，这只是他不得不去做。

Cas却好像很高兴似的，对对方的议论笑了出声，听到这里，Dean更是火冒三丈，他怒视着Cas。  
Cas注意到了他看他的眼神，“怎么啦?我喜欢过去的你。”他说。有那么一会儿，他只是盯着Cas，Cas也毫不犹豫地注视着他。Dean不知道是什么感觉，但Cas说他“喜欢”他过去的版本时，他感觉像是在挖苦他。不过，他还是过了一小会就移开了目光。  
“路西法在这里。现在。我熟悉这个区域，也熟悉这里的建筑。”   
“哦，太好了，正好在正中央”Cas讽刺地说。   
“到处都是Croats，没错。你是说我的计划太鲁莽了?“Dean感觉自己的威信受到了挑战。   
“你是说我们，呃，径直走到马路上，穿过所有的恶魔和Croats，然后射杀恶魔?”Cas问道。   
“是的。”   
“好吧…如果你不喜欢"鲁莽"，我可以用"漫不经心"来形容。”也许。

Dean忍不住笑了。这种事不常发生，但有时Cas还是能逗他笑。   
“你要来吗?”   
Castiel叹了口气。“当然。但为什么是他呢?我是说，他是五年前的你。如果他出了什么事，你就完了，对吗?”   
”他也一起来。”Dean坚持道。   
“我不明白为什么。”Castiel接着说。“你为什么要冒这个险?”  
Dean眯起眼睛，想知道他突然对过去的自己产生的担忧从何而来。  
“放松Cas。他会没事的。”他说到。“Zach在看着你，对吗?”他问他的过去版本。

“嗯，是的，我猜?”他回答。   
Dean回到Cas，笑了笑，他的观点得到了证实。  
Cas举起双手表示自己输了，“好,你随便。反正你总是对的。我们什么时候走?”  
“几天后，我需要把计划和一些细节过一遍，但我会及时通知你们的。“太好了，那到时你通知我们吧。”Cas站起来说。  
“我说搞完了吗?”Dean说到，Cas立刻僵住了。  
“没有，我——还有别的事吗?”  
Dean摇了摇头。“你可以走了。”  
Cas走出了房间，过了一会儿，Risa也跟着走出了房间。他最后一个人在房间里，和过去的自己呆在一起。Dean告诉他，他可以在总部过夜，也让他知道哪里可以找到睡垫。   
然后Dean也走了出去。然而，他并没有去自己的小屋，而是去了Cas的。   
Cas坐在他的床上。“你想干什么?”他一看见他走进来就问。

“我想知道你刚刚在是怎么回事。”他一边说，一边走进Cas的小木屋。  
Cas只是疑惑地看着他。   
“我说的是这次会议，Cas。”“是啊，怎么了?”   
Dean怒气冲冲地说到。“是什么呢?我邀请你去会议，你他妈的就不能规矩一点吗?”   
Castiel贱兮兮地笑了。  
“我不知道你在说什么。”   
“哦，你不知道?”Dean笑了。“你故意讽刺我，做出一些尖刻地评论，你还问我这底是怎么回事?”   
然而，在会议期间困扰他的不只是Cas的态度。真正让他烦躁的是他发现Cas审视自己过去的方式。是的，他在听他说话，但他也看到了，Cas瞥了一眼另一个版本的他，然后，Cas笑嘻嘻地说他“喜欢他”。那到底他妈的是什么意思?   
Cas看着他，眯起了眼睛。“Dean，这到底是我的行为让你这样，还是因为别的什么事?”他问。   
Dean叹了口气。“那么，你是更喜欢他还是别的什么?”他问。   
Cas还在笑，不知何故，他对Dean嫉妒的事实感到好笑。“确实如此，事实上，我的意思是。”他停顿了一秒钟，“我的意思是…他是你，但是比你更好。”然后他说，带着几分火药气盯着Dean。

“噢,哇唔，真是谢谢你了。”   
Castiel站了起来。“怎么啦?别这样,Dean。我们都知道过去的几年并没有让你变得更好。”  
Cas笑着说，然而Dean几乎能尝到他的话中刺上带着的毒液。  
Dean也笑了。“不过就像你说的一样，如果这几年有谁整个儿坏掉了，那一定是你Cas。你字面含义上的，从主的天使变成了一个瘾君子。”Cas的笑容立刻消失了，他现在看上去既难过又不满。“你也不比我强多少，Dean。”  
Dean笑了笑，摇了摇头。“我想我确实比你强。你看，Cas，实际上我仍然在做一些改变。而你却是如此——”   
“没用?你知道吗，你真的不必每天都提醒我。”  
“我只是实话实说，Cassie。”   
“滚你妈的蛋,Dean。”   
Dean微笑着舔了舔嘴唇。Cas生气的时候总是很性感。  
他慢慢地靠近Cas。“你知道…”他开始诱惑对方。“我最近过得神经紧绷，昨天一整天，还有今天，也许你能帮我一下?”

Castiel看上去不确定。   
“Dean,我——”   
Dean没有给对方拒绝的机会，他猛地扯着对方的领子，把对方撞往墙上。   
他的身体和Cas的狠狠地一起撞到墙上。有那么一会儿，Cas挣扎着反抗他，Dean能感觉到那个比他瘦弱的人想把他推开。然而，Dean知道他体能占上风，可以毫不费力地钳制对方。

其实这都没什么关系，因为没过多久，Cas就放弃了，而是把对方拉近，让他们的嘴唇撞到一起。   
他们的这个吻都非常粗暴而且没有互相配合，但Dean仍然享受着对方的体温，他们两个人紧密地缠在一起，呻吟，喘息，连一秒钟也不肯分开。   
突然，Dean听到走廊里传来一阵吱吱嘎嘎的声响，那一瞬间他怀疑有人在那里，但很快他发现他并不在乎。还是发情的Cas比较有趣，Dean也把注意力集中在他身上。他们热烈地亲吻对方，Dean可以感觉到他们俩都已经硬了。

Dean低下头去啃咬吮吸Cas的脖颈，根本不在乎动作是否温柔。然后，他拽着Cas的头发，试图把他按倒在地，Cas没有反抗，跪倒在地。Dean想要得到更多。

前天使抬头用他睁大的蓝眼睛看了他一会儿，有一瞬间，他看起来几乎是纯洁无辜的。不过几秒钟后，Cas脸上的表情就变得不那么纯洁了。他们互相凝视着对方，直到Cas终于打破了眼神接触，拉开了Dean牛仔裤的拉链，Cas扯下对方的内裤，Dean还没反应过来，Cas已经用嘴含住了他的龟头。   
“哦，操，Cas。”   
当Cas开始吸吮并且吞吐着对方时，Dean用手指梳理着他柔软的黑发。“操…你做得真好。”他含糊地说。   
Castiel确实是熟练。因为他每天都在吸男人的鸡巴。所以，这感觉很好，真的很好，但Dean还想要更多。他想继续侵略，他扯着Cas的头发，开始猛烈地操他的嘴，让Cas别无选择，只能全部承受。

他凶狠地撞了Cas的嘴，看到Cas的眼睛开始因为刺激而湿润。出于某种原因，Dean总是喜欢看他这样。他喜欢它的样子。这对Cas来说肯定不太舒服，他快要呛住了，但他没有放开对方。

接下来的几分钟里，淫靡的还在继续，但当Dean觉得自己快到的时候，他扯着对方的头发把Cas扯开了。Dean看着费力喘气的Cas，他看上去完全是罪恶的，他跪在地板上，嘴唇和下巴上残留着前液和唾液。   
Dean考虑着让他们在床上继续，但这一幕让他性欲勃发，他想就在那里上Cas，让他跪在地上。去床真的没那么必要……很快地，他从Cas保存润滑油的地方抓起润滑油，开始享受对方，他又粗鲁地吻了他一下，然后他的手立马扯开了对方的裤子。   
他脱掉了Cas的裤子和内裤，然后把他推到木地板上。Castiel任由着对方，Dean抓起润滑油，发现瓶子几乎空了。那也就只能这样了。在Dean两根手指探进他的穴口为他扩张的时候，Cas呻吟出了声。   
“Cas，你总是吸手指都能吸得这么快乐。真是个小骚货。”   
Castiel已经等不及了。“操我,Dean”   
他几乎没有给他做任何扩张，Cas却已经开始乞求了。他真是个婊子，总是拼命想要男人的鸡巴。尽管Dean很想进去，但他不希望Cas后面裂开，他也没那么混蛋。“Cas——”于是他开了口。   
然而，Cas忽略了它。“求你了，Dean，没事的，我准备好了。他妈的快操我。”他确认到。Dean还是不确定。“会很痛的。”他警告。

“我不在乎，你快点他妈的做，Dean，我受得了。”Cas说，Dean不需要被告知两次。他仍然认为这对Cas来说是痛苦的，不过他已经欲望高涨，一点不想忍了。所以，他把他的手指移了出来，把自己的家伙掏出来，凑近穴口，慢慢地塞了进去。   
Cas呻吟着，Dean的呼吸变得急促起来，慢慢地越进越深。Cas在他身下扭动了一下，尝试把对方的鸡巴吞得更深，Dean发出一声粗重的喘息声，他抓住Cas的腰，让他保持不动。   
“这么想要我，嗯?那你还是更喜欢他吗，Cas?”Dean问，嫉妒和占有欲突然涌上心头。“相信我，他给不了你这个的。”他厉声说着，开始缓慢地动作。   
Castiel没有回应。   
他的动作缓慢而有力地操弄着对方，没过多久Cas就恳求他更狠地操他，他听起来想要极了，但Dean还是没有加快动作。   
“我为什么要，Cas? 既然你总是我的，我为什么要这么做？”他一边问，一边扯着Cas的头发把他的头往后拉，在Cas耳边低语，“你是我的，我要你明白，你是我的——”然后放开手，狠狠捅了进去，像Cas想要的那样操对方。   
“Castiel。”他命令到。“说你属于我。”   
Cas很容易就顺从了，就像他一直做的那样。“你的…… 我是你的……Dean。”他保证到，Dean因此感觉自己为之沸腾。   
Dean失去了控制，他继续有力冲刺着，没过多久，Cas就伴随着一声呜咽高潮了，然后Dean也高潮了，房间里充满了两个粗重的喘息，Dean从Cas身体退了出来，也躺倒了地板上，这时他的背抵到了硬邦邦的地板，直到现在Dean才意识到这对Cas来说是多么的不舒服。   
他们都没说话，Dean抬头盯着天花板，但从他余光里，他注意到Cas正面朝他躺着。Cas看着他，当他看向别处，他遇到了Cas的目光。

又过了一会儿，他们只是对视了一下，然后他们突然又开始亲吻彼此。这是奇怪的，他们很久都没有在做爱之后这么做了。尽管如此，Dean还是感觉很好，他不知道主动发起了这个吻，但是他还是乐在其中。 

感觉就像以前一样。   
然而，Dean知道事情已经不像过去那样了，假装不是这样是没用的。于是，他还是决定离开，Cas有些失望地看着他。   
“Dean，你可以留下来。Cas说，两人都坐了起来，但他的声音里缺乏自信。   
他们如此了解彼此。   
Dean站起来，迅速地把衣服穿上。然后，他看了看还坐在地板上的Cas，。“对不起，Cas，我不能。”他最后这么说到，然后转身离开了。   
站在门廊上，Dean闭上眼睛，吸了些新鲜空气。他就这样走了，觉得自己像个混帐，他总是这样离开。   
尤其是在内心深处，他非常想留下来。


End file.
